Mobile data usage has been increasing at an exponential rate in recent year. A Long-Term Evolution (LTE) system offers high peak data rates, low latency, improved system capacity, and low operating cost resulting from simplified network architecture. In LTE systems, an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) includes a plurality of base stations, such as evolved Node-B's (eNBs) communicating with a plurality of mobile stations referred as user equipment (UEs). However, the continuously rising demand for data traffic requires additional solutions. Internetworking between the LTE network and the unlicensed spectrum WLAN provides additional bandwidth to the operators. The LTE-WLAN aggregation (LWA) provides data aggregation at the radio access network where an eNB schedules packets to be served on LTE and WiFi radio link. The advantage of this solution is that it can provide better control and utilization of resources on both links. This can increase the aggregate throughput for all users and improve the total system capacity by better managing the radio resources among users. However, issues remain as to how to implement efficiently the LWA. The first issue is how to handle the U-plane (LTE packet data unit (PDU)) bearer splitting for the LWA. The second issue is how to identify the LTE PDU by the WLAN AP modem or WLAN WiFi modem and how to make correct operations.
Improvements and enhancements are required for LWA PDU routing.